Torentessa
Torentessa is the sitting Goddess of Water of N'aba Denod and is a member of The Old Gods. She is the primary antagonist of the series and is the driving force behind all lesser antagonist's actions. Torentessa is not immediately identified as the source of all issues. Inside of her watery labyrinth, Torentessa has used the ability of her waters to sway The Uninvited into joining The Hands of The Waves, her personal, self-hating, doomsday cult that seeks to destroy the world and every human in it. Torentessa was once a powerful, mobile, beloved goddess like Mep'e to The Antes, but the The Great Divine War and the numerous victories of The Generous Gods beat her and her Old God allies back to near extinction. With Mep'e's forces closing in, Torentessa instructed Inqueyris to construct the most complicated labyrinth she had ever devised and seal her into it. Torentessa was successfully sheltered and simultaneously trapped within The Deepest Part of the Ocean. As long as Torentessa lives and holds the power over water, the humans are forced to live with the amount of water The Ancient Lifters were able to lift into the great basins. If Torentessa is not eventually removed from her position, the humans will inevitably run out of water. History Torentessa was the beloved water goddess of The Antes, worshiped daily as the giver of water and as a conduit of life. She was one of the Lifegivers of the Major Pantheon of The Old Gods, and had a great love for The Antes. She was known to heap blessings upon her favored worshipers, and she frequently would discuss with the Old God of Life as for ways to extend The Antes' lifespan. Torentessa had a notable relationship with one of The Antes, and is said to have truly loved him and have been essentially a wife to him at one point by Mep'e. Her constant begging of the Old God of Life to make the mortals live longer is thought to have been directly linked to this. She lived and ruled by this mortal for 150 years, and is said to have mothered twelve Antesian demigods with him. However, her mortal lover was swayed by the talk of his kin and stole the last ingredient for the essence of life from his wife; her tears. Her lover's treachery was unknown to him, as her third eye was always weeping in her sleep and he captured tears from it in a bottle and secretly smuggled it out of her realm to The Betrayers. Initially, Torentessa fought on the side of The Generous Gods after the humans were created in The Unforgivable Action. However, after her Antes lover's Antesian family was slaughtered by The Old God of War, he rebuked her and revealed that he had directly aided in the creation of The Uninvited in a fit of anger. Enraged that his actions had cost the deaths of thousands of her followers and would continue to cause even more, she threw him from her presence. Torentessa continued to fight on the Generous side until The Old God of Messages came to her with knowledge that the Antesians had specifically sent her lover to seduce her, produce demigod children to fight for Antesian forces, and obtain her tears for the creation of humanity as a slave race and army with which they would defeat the gods. He also bore the news that all twelve of her children had been killed during the battle. He showed her the objects and images proving the validity of his claims and told her the majority of Antesians wanted to usurp the Old Gods and become the Gods themselves. Shattered by the news of the loss of her children and her lover's betrayal, she allied herself with The Old Gods and vowed to destroy the Antes, whom she was now convinced were a treacherous, evil race. Her bitterness was fueled by betrayal and loss, and she was one of the first to suggest killing The God of Life in order to take his power and erase the Antes from the planet. Her suggestions was fulfilled when The Old God of War slew the Old God of Life and extinguished the Antes from the planet. Mep'e killed him right after he began to do try to do the same with the humans, leaving them now mortal, and inherited both the war and life aspects to become the first Trinity, and turned the tides of the war. After the Generous Gods had practically erased the Old Gods, Torentessa decided that her suffering would be worth a final denial to the last remnants of the race that had ruined her. With full knowledge that she could outlive the human race even without worshipers while encased in her element, she was sealed into the Deepest Part of The Ocean, without light or company. She is able to control all of the water on the planet except for The Great Basins. Category:Goddesses Category:The Old Gods Category:Antagonists